Love Stories
by Bronzong Dude the Toy Soldier
Summary: A young boy named Atlas Flo fell in love with a young girl named Clarice. Now he will tell the many stories of their crazy adventures. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Atlas' POV

Hey, I'm Atlas Flo, or as others call me, lazy, lazy, lazy. I'm kinda in love with a certain girl, her name is Clarice. She is the most beautiful girl on earth in my opinion, her dirty blonde hair is so beautiful, she is so nice to others, I love everything about her. The problem is some of my brothers hate her, while others don't mind. I say this because I have 8 brothers!

Vincent, or Vince, as everyone else calls him, is my second oldest and most arrogant person in my house. He is very smart though and almost ready to go to college. But he has no problem with Clarice. Mostly because he has already met her, yet she doesn't know yet.

Walter is a comic geek and one of the young brothers. He is a caffeine addicted comic reader (and maker). His only flaws are, he is oblivious to almost everything around him when reading, and is bi-polar. He also has absolutely no problem with Clarice. Yay!

Trevor is another one of my younger brothers. He is a video gamer, and he approves of Clarice... Mostly because he is scared of me, and they both like Mariokart.

Dallas is my twin brother, he isn't very bright, but neither am I so, I guess we are twins. Clarice doesn't like him very much for... Personal reasons.

Ian is my younger and mostly insane brother. He is a mad scientist and a pretty smart guy too. He is 15 and already in high school! Although he is out to kill my true love. I'll keep him locked in the basement if he even plans anything.

Ellis, good old' Ellis. My oldest brother. Although most irresponsible. I'm surprised he finished college... Or went to college for that matter.

Alvin... My juvenile kleptomaniacal brother. The personal reasons affect his life. He says he needs to kill Clarice like his life depends on it... One of my least and I mean LEAST, favorite brother.

Finally, Link. My most favorite brother. He is awesome. He loves to hang out with Clarice, he is always there when you need him, and he hates Alvin! Luckily he has his parole officer on speed dial.

Now that you've met my brothers, now let me introduce you to the love of my life...

Clarice and I kinda met online and realized we live right next to eachother!

Also, it got better once I met her in person at the local park, we talked and realized we had a lot in common. We even had a few crazy days involving my friends, my brothers, or just plain crazy outcomes. So, here is the story, or stories, of me and Clarice.

**This entire story is dedicated to totaldramaobsessingfangirl9 and her OC Clarice.**

**So don't give me all the credit, just 50%.**


	2. Chapter 2, The first crazy day

Atlas' POV- So... Here is a crazy day involving my friends and Clarice... And what a day it was.

It started with me and Clarice, sitting in the bench at the local park, my arm around her, her head on my shoulder, it was perfect... For about 20 minutes until Silas came along.

Silas is one of my friends and a Scottish prince from Ullapool. Although extremely friendly, his condition is pretty unusual. He is 16 and is completely unnafected by alcohol, but can still feel drunk, and he came along, out of breath, sweating through his shirt.

I look at him with my usual sleepy eyed expression and smile. "Hey Silas, how ya doing?"

He usually answers in his usual accent, but I think he had too much rum. He was just speaking gibberish, and then he was talking about Dallas, and the gym, and then he mentioned weights and stuck. I had no idea what he was saying until Clarice jumped out of her seat.

" I think he's saying Dallas is stuck under the weights at the gym!" she exclaims as Silas nods quickly and then collapses into the grass at my girlfriend's feet.

Later we head to the gym, where Dallas is usually at most of the day, and with Silas across my shoulder. Then we see Dallas, piled under a bunch of weights and dumbells, he is clearly unconscious and his friend Hector is trying to lift them up, but failing.

Hector is Dallas' friend and the Russian exchange student at my school, he isn't very bright, but very strong. I saw him pick up a car with one hand and a kid walked up to him agape and asked if he was a superhero. But he wasn't having much luck lifting these weights.

" STUPID WEIGHTS!" exclaims Hector in his Russian accent. " I LIFT YOU! NOT OTHER WAY AROUND!"

We walk up to him with smiles.

" Hi Hector, are you ok?" asks Clarice nicely and unsure as Hector looks at her with an angry frown as he screamed no in Russian.

We immediatly help him, and we eventually move the weights off of Dallas, but he is still unconscious. Hector picks him up and sets him on the bench next to Silas who was probably dreaming about golf as he was swearing in his sleep.

After that, we head back to the park. For about 10 minutes it was perfect... Until I saw a red pointer dot on Clarice's forehead.

I look closely in the distance and see a gun barrel sticking out of the top of a pine tree and I see a familiar cowboy hat in the tree.

I immediatly push Clarice out of Ellis' firing range, and instead of hitting Clarice, he hit the tree behind us, leaving a huge hole.

I then show Clarice why I pushed her and Ellis, as I pointed, tried to climb down the ladder, but he ended up losing his footing and making the ladder tip backwards, taking Ellis with it.

We run up to him as we see him, reaching for his rifle and I immediatly kick it away from him. As Clarice yells at him. Luckily no one was at the park at 3:00.

After making Ellis go home, we sit back down. After a few minutes she falls asleep on my shoulder. She looked so adorable. Then Toby walked up to us, giving us his shy smile.

Toby is my friend and VERY shy. He never talks and usually uses a megaphone to speak normally. But he is ok talking to me or Clarice.

He then shows me a little stuffed snowman. It has a heary smile, a little top hat, a carrot nose, and a silky looking sky blue scarf. It looked like an awesome gift for a girl. He was giving it to his secret crush. I then show him my gift, it was from heaven, and her name was Clarice. Toby then smiled sweetly and was suddenly hit in the head with a stone. He stumbled for a second and rubbed his head.

Then, we see Nolan, smirking. Nolan is the school bully and let's go over his good qualities.

There are none.

Worst of all, one, he picks on Toby because he is the smallest kid in school, two, he messes with my brothers, and three, most of all, HE FLIRTS WITH CLARICE.

He then walks up to Toby and pushes him to the ground. He laughs at him as he starts to tear up. Tears stream down his face as he curls up into a ball, crying with no sound whatsoever.

Clarice then wakes up because of the laughter. Which Nolan notices.

" Oh hey Clair," says Nolan with his usual smirk, revealing his gold tooth, as he lifts her off the bench and grabs her by the waist.

I swear I'm ready to knock his gold tooth out and shove it up nis nose. I walk up to him and grab Clarice out of his grip and growl at him.

" Hey, what's your problem man?" asked Nolan in a fake, you hurt my feelings, voice.

" You, you are the problem," I bluntly respond, holding Clarice tightly and she does the same.

" What do you mean, I was just about to show her that I'm a better kisser than you,"

Ok, that made me lose it.

I try to grab his neck so I can strangle him, but Clarice prevents it by grabbing my arm.

" let's go, he's not worth it,"

Suddenly, he grabs Clarice out of my grip and kisses her. Hands around her waist. I suddenly without control punch him straight in the cheek. He stumbles back, but regains his balance as he holds his cheek, bleeding trough his mouth. He looks at me angrily.

" YOU PIECE OF $#%&amp;! I'LL KILL YOU!" he yells as he charges at me, but luckily, I work out.

I grab him by the wrist, and knee him right where "the sun doesn't shone". He then collapses next to Toby, holding his area in pain.

I then check on Clarice to see if she was ok, she then wipes her mouth and curses him in German.

Toby then gets up. His black hair is in his face as he brushes it away. He then gives us a group hug. Suddenly, I feel calmer. Every time I'm mad and Toby gives me a hug, I feel a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Maybe because he smells like marshmallows, or his mittens are warming me up.

He straightens his toque and smiles at us and waves, signaling he is going home. He then runs off, leaving us alone with a cringing Nolan who was about to get up, but he is suddenly hit in the head with a baseball. I look in the distance and see Tony. Mouthing "home run" as he laughs.

We then stare into eachother's eyes, and share a kiss under the shady oak tree.

We break the kiss and I whisper to her, " I love you,"

" I love you too,"

**Second chappie. Yay! So I'm introducing new OCs. Also, Hector, Tony, and Silas are OCs based off of characters of a certain computer game.**

**HINT: It is a steam game.**

**Clarice: Read and review, as well to TDOFG9's stories!**


	3. Chapter 3 Spin the Bottle Yay

Im back, now let's get to another one of my crazy adventures.

It starts on Saturday at 8:00 pm. Clarice is coming over as well as some of her friends, plus mine, specifically Tony, Valiant, Toby, Dexter, and Monkey. I get ready and I lock Ellis in the basement. It'll be great.

When they get here, we head straight up to the biggest room in the house. I suddenly noticed that one of the girls had a bottle sticking out of her bag, that kinda panicked me. I didn't wanna play spin the bottle.

But we were, the girls set up on the floor, while the rest of the guys struggled to get out of it, but 2 of the girls took them all by the ear and dragged them to the setup. Luckily I was smart enough to get to the setup before I had my ear ripped off.

One of the girls, Victoria, spun the bottle and it landed on Tony as he cursed under his breath and straightened his cap.

" Ok, Tony is first," said Victoria as she had a sly look at him. Which he shuddered at.

" Why me?"

" Here's the dare, shut up and kiss me,"

That made Tony panic, I swear he was going to take out a gun, but he stopped as I looked at him. Victoria always had a crush on Tony ever since he first came to school. It kinda scared me really, especially every time she tricked him into being locked in a closet with her.

Tony then tried to run but Victoria grabbed him by his ankle just as he got up, making him fall face first into the wooden floor. Blood seeped faintly out of his nose as he lifted up his head with a grunt.

He is lifted up and he is face to face with her, she is having a seductive look on her face as she pulled him into a closet.

" Continue the game without us, I'm gonna be busy with a handsome hottie," said Victoria as she pecked his cheek. Tony then mouthed the words, "call 911 now", which made me chuckle as the door closed.

Then Monkey spun the bottle, which landed on Toby, who just sat there, scared out of his mind.

" Ok Toby... Um... I can't think of a dare right now so..." says Monkey, obviously trying to get out of it.

" Mitchell, just dare him to do something," says Nikki, another girl as well as Monkey's sister.

" First off, my name is Monkey! Second of all, Toby's scared to death!" says Monkey, but sees no Toby, just an empty spot and an open door, just as Valiant spoke up.

" Yeah, he left a few minutes ago,"

" Well... That was my dare! Get out of the room in under 4.5 seconds, yeah," said Monkey nervously as he twiddled his thumbs and his sister rolled her eyes.

I just couldn't get over how Monkey looked like a monkey, acted like a monkey, and is a grease monkey, yet he hates bananas. The thought made me chuckle and after 5 minutes Toby came back into the room and spun the bottle.

The bottle landed on Dexter, who widened his eyes in fear. Toby then whispered the dare to him and he nodded as he got up from his spot, went to the closet and looked inside. There he saw Tony, helplessly on the floor with Victoria on top of him, she kissed him happily and Tony struggled to get her off, but failed miserably. I thought I saw some tears in Tony's eyes as he looked at me pleadingly. Which made me pity him a little bit.

I then saw Dexter take off his yellow rubber glove, and what was under shocked me a little bit. It was a cybernetic hand. Red at the ridges and grey at the fingers. There were wires pertruding from his forearm to his wrist. He then almost too quick to imagine, took Tony out from under Victoria and pulled him out of the closet, then closed the door, locking Victoria inside.

Tony took a gasp of air and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. " Man! What did I do to deserve this!?"

" Your welcome..." said Dexter chuckling and Tony glared.

Clarice spun the bottle and it landed on me. I blushed and twiddled my thumbs and she giggled senselessly.

" Ok Atlas, I want to talk to you in private..." said my girlfriend as she stood up and walked out of the room, and I followed.

I closed the door behind me as I found myself being kissed by Clarice, I kissed back as I hugged her.

" I love you..."

" Same here,"

Monkey's POV.

Man I just wanna go home, play video games, eat some flaming' hot Cheetos. But I can't, because my sister is forcing me to play spin the bottle. F*ck my life.

After a few minutes, Clarice asked Atlas to talk in private, they walked out of the room, and I heard kissing noises. Tony, Nikki, and Dexter let out a chuckle, while I sat there, silent.

Thats when Dexter spoke up. "Hehe, I wasnt expecting that to happen,"

"Same,"


	4. Chapter 4 Pool Party

Ok, it's official on this day, I kind of lost my mind. Only because of another jerk I know. I won't bore you with the details, so let's just get into it.

I was at my house, in my room. Clarice was with me and we were just cuddling on my bed, smiling. It was silent, and it felt perfect, for about 10 minutes. After, Trevor barged into my room and handed me an envelope.

" Trevor? What is this?"

" An invitation, Ryland is having a pool party later!" I thought my brother must've lost it. Ryland was not a very cool guy. He is a huge egomaniac and loves belittling people. I wasn't going for the world.

" Sorry Trevor, but I'm gonna pass," I said, throwing the envelope in my wastebasket.

" Your missing out bud," With that, Trevor left my room. Clarice looked at me with her sparkling eyes. I was lost in them for a few seconds until she snapped me out of my trance.

" Atlas, I think we should go, we have nothing else to do and it's time to have some fun!" she said happily. I wasn't exactly liking the idea. "But Clair, this is Ryland were talking about! RYLAND! I don't like the way he looks at you and I'll-" Before I continued on with my rant Clarice kissed me, and it shut me up.

We broke the kiss and we went to get ready. I got there and there were people from school there, almost the whole student body. I was looking for Clarice, ignoring the one girl trying to flirt with me. I then saw her, and my jaw dropped. She wore a light blue bikini that went great with her blonde hair. Her hair was in a ponytail and she looked at me, with her sparkling eyes again. My heart skipped a few beats and I nearly fell in the pool.

She went up to me and gave a quick peck in the cheek, which I then saw Ryland looking at us, anger evident in his eyes as he crushed his soda can with his bare hands and threw it away. Next I noticed my good twin brother Dallas, he was in the pool, cuddling with his girlfriend Dawn. It was nice to see Dallas out of the house for a change.

Next, is when I almost lose it.

Almost, not when I actually lose my marbles.

I see Nolan. He and his goons are just talking over there in the hot tub. I then see Monkey and Nikki, in the pool, playing with a beach ball. Nolan notices them and gains an evil smirk. He goes over to the siblings and he pulls out a toothpick. Just as Monkey throws the ball, Nolan uses the tooth pick and pops it, earning a glare from the siblings.

" What the heck man!?" yelled Monkey.

Nolan just chuckled. " You were invited? Who invited you?" he asked as Nikki spoke up. "Its a public pool, read the sign next time, oh wait. I just remembered! You can't read!" Monkey laughed at that comeback as he gave Nikki a fist bump before Nolan's comment. This is what set me off. "Are you sure you can't read? I'm pretty sure that bikini was in the slut department!" he smirked as Nikki looked in shock and turned away. Monkey looked like he was gonna murder somebody. If looks could kill, Nolan wouldve died on the spot.

"You don't talk to my sister like that!" he yelled as he got out of the pool and was about to punch Nolan. But Nolan countered with a shove and Monkey landed on the railing... Where the sun doesn't shine... Quite a few people cringed as Monkey held his area in pain. He slid off the railing and into the water.

Nolan laughed at his misfortune as Dexter helped Monkey out of the water. I was furious. I walked up behind Nolan and shoved him into the water. Next, my friend Jackson, Nikki's boyfriend, went up to Nolan as he got out of the water. Jackson was a bulky guy, and he loved Nikki very much. So he heard that comment and picked Nolan up by his shirt collar. He growled and asked him, "What did you say about my girl?" Nolan looked horrified. His face turned from an angry red to an empty white. Jackson threw Nolan in the water again.

Jackson helped a still blushing Nikki out and Clarice was just looking at me with surprise. "Monkey was a close friend of mine, I couldn't just-" she kissed the words from my lips again. "I know," she said.

Ryland then walked up to us. He smirked his usual creepy smile as I shuddered.

"Hello Clarice, Atlas, I see you're enjoying the party?" he asked as we nodded. "Great! We were just about to start the surprise!" he said as he snapped his fingers.

I then heard a bloodcurdling scream from behind me. I turned and saw Dallas. He had a bucket over his head and he was shivering like hell. I then noticed the ice cubes on the ground and Dallas was soaked. He lifted the bucket off his head and looked at Ryland, anger evident in his eyes.

"F-F-Fuck me, s-sidew-ways..." he growled.

Ryland laughed as he snapped his fingers again. I heard another scream from behind me. It was Nixon, our neighborhood cadet. He actually had the pot off his head revealing his buzz cut. There was a bucket next to him and ice cubes all around him. Like Dallas, he was soaked.

"My g-god..." he said as he shivered like a maniac. Nixon was a very close friend and had a huge temper with no problems with humiliating himself in public. But I swear he looked like he was about to cry.

The third snap sent another scream out. It was another friend of mine. Lucas, a 15 year old from Vermont. He was from head to toe soaked. Ice cubes around him and a bucket on his head. He looked so angry, for a minute I thought he was gonna burst. The kid threw the bucket off his head and it landed at Ryland's feet. Lucas twitched and a loud crack was heard. Lucas had Tourette's and sometimes cracked his neck. He punched his head back into a natural angle and tried to run at Ryland, screaming curses and gave Ryland his famous middle finger. But he was held back by his girlfriend, Alexis.

Finally, I heard another snap and then felt cold. Painfully cold. I screamed and then realized I had ice water dumped on me. I shivered and repeatedly said curses. Clarice just covered her mouth with her hands and I just jumped in the pool, but it just made me colder. I screamed underwater and my teeth chattered horribly. Ryland was laughing at me and I was having very murderous thoughts.

I got out of the water and looked at Ryland angrily, then at Clarice, who whispered an idea to me that made me happy. That's when I lost my mind. Dallas, Nixon, and Lucas all grabbed the drink coolers, took the drinks out, and then dumped the icy water on Ryland.

Next, Lucas accidentally had a twitch and pushed Ryland into the pool, cracking his neck in the process as it bent unnaturally to the left.

Later, everyone went home and Clarice and I were walking home, a towel around me and my teeth were still chattering. She giggled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

We then noticed Nixon, who was with his pet raccoon, Leutenant Bites. He was in a towel and his face looked blue. "I'm never eat-ting ice c-c-cream, ag-gain..." he said as he went back towards his house.

We chuckled as we finally got to my house. We saw Dawn on the couch. "Dawn, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Dallas is taking a hot shower, I'm just waiting for him," she said as Dallas came out of his room, normal and not shivering anymore. "Hey babe! Oh, hey Atlas, hey Clarice!"

He ran downstairs and gave Dawn a kiss and we went upstairs. I drew a hot bath and just waited there for a few minutes. But after, I dozed off. A few minutes later, I woke up, but then I felt another leg in the tub. I rubbed by eyes and saw Clarice, in the tub with me.

"GAH!" I yelled as I nearly slipped. She was covered in bubbles and was giggling senseless, her face completely red. Mine was too, and believe me, I was scared. I felt lucky I kept my trunks on.

I was still cold, and in the water, Clarice pulled me over and wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me. After that, I felt better. I then saw her bikini top, laying on the floor. I blushed even harder as I choked on my words. She was still giggling senselessly. I see the bubbles in the tub evaporating. The ones on her were sliding off as I covered my eyes. She slowly removed my arm from my eyes and I saw all the bubbles were gone. I was caught staring at her figure like an idiot and I blushed even harder. She giggled and moved my hand to her cheek, and she moved to her neck, and then... Y'know.

"C-Clarice? What are you d-doing?" I asked. She didn't answer, instead she gave me a very sweet smile that made my heart melt. My hand was still at her chest, and she then moved me closer to her. She took my other hand and moved it to the other one. She then was about to kiss me...

Next, the door opened, and Lucas came in, holding my sunscreen. " Yo Atlas, you forgot yo-" he stopped completely when he saw the situation. Clarice whipped her head around and blushes. He blushed profusely as he twitched, making a loud crack. He chuckled nervously. "Um... Is this a bad time?" he asked as he set the sunscreen on my desk and closed the door.

She then lets go of my wrists, letting me take my hands off her. She giggles sheepishly and gets out of the tub. She puts her top back on and her cover up and waves goodbye.

I still had no idea what happened. I was sure I scarred Lucas for life though. But I must say, something in my brain said that I liked it...


End file.
